Fan Twisted Princess La Princesa y el Sapo
by FJ Ale-chan
Summary: Final de esta película hecho un bad-ending. One-shot al estilo "Twisted Princess".


**TWISTED PRINCESS. LA PRINCESA Y EL SAPO**

**One-shot para el concurso de Twisted Princess organizado por Talii n.n**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Walt Disney, la historia es producto de mi imaginación.**

Si sientes que no te gusta mi imaginación, hay un mundo afuera por descubrir, gracias!

.

.

**LA PRINCESA Y EL SAPO**

_"Y así por el poder que he recibido jiji ¡Ahora los declaro sapo y mujer! E-e-esposa… saltarín ¿Qué esperas? Dale a tu hermosa novia un besito"_

Proclamó Mamá Odie como sacerdotisa vudú y entonces los sapos retomaron sus formas originales, sus cuerpos de seres humanos. Tiana y Naveen se habían convertido en esposos, por lo que Tiana pasó a ser automáticamente una princesa y el hechizo de estar atrapados en cuerpos animales se deshizo. Era un aura de felicidad, los rayos del sol resplandecían fuertemente y las sonrisas se compartían al por mayor.

Los asistentes de ese bello momento nunca imaginaron lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

.

Las sombras de los dioses vudú ensombrecieron el Bayou: su diversión apenas comenzaba, era el inicio del pago que habían pactado con Tiana.

Fuertes rachas de viento gélido aparecieron de la nada, gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, una densa niebla rodeó las ramas de los árboles secándolas al instante. Sombras oscuras de cuerpos con grandes máscaras empezaban a vislumbrarse entre todo aquel denso ambiente.

Todos estaban perplejos, no concebían lo que sus ojos veían. Los escalofríos en la piel no se hacían esperar y gritos ahogados empezaban a atorarse en sus gargantas.

Una cantidad exorbitante de sapos emergieron del pantano, de la tierra, tras las rocas… El caos imperó en ese momento: el pastel de bodas se destrozó, personas cayendo al lodo, gritos de terror, desesperación, miedo…

.

Naveen abrazó a Tiana para protegerla pero ella le propinó una fuerte patada de tal manera que le sacó el aire.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme-

-Ti-tiana… ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Bien querida, el tiempo de cumplir el trato ha llegado-

-¿Trato? ¿De qué está hablando Mamá Odie?-

-Muy pronto lo sabrás… ¡Todos a callar!-

Los sapos ya estaban pegados con su mucosidad a las bocas de los invitados, silenciándolos para que escucharan las palabras que Tiana estaba a punto de decir.

.

-El día de hoy todos ustedes morirán. Sé que se preguntan qué está pasando, bien, como último favor que les hace la "pobre y tonta de Tiana" tendrá compasión de ustedes. Les diré la verdad. Toda la culpa la tienes ¡Tú!-

Señaló a su madre. Tiana se quitó la corona, soltó su cabello y desgarró la parte baja de su vestido y se quitó el calzado. Caminando entre el lodo y fango con sapos a su alrededor se dirigió hasta el lugar donde estaba aquella mujer que le diera la vida, que alguna vez amó y que ahora odiaba.

-Dime algo… Si eras "la mejor costurera de todo Nueva Orleans" como te llamaba La Bouff ¿Por qué nunca salimos de la pobreza? ¿Por qué entonces mi padre tenía que trabajar hasta turnos extras en la fábrica? ¿Por qué demonios le permitías tal agotamiento físico? Nunca me tragué eso, era obvio que eran amantes. Sí tu maldita inmunda ¡Engañabas a mi papá con él! Y no se te ocurra negarlo…-

Las lágrimas de remordimiento corrían por los ojos de Eudora. Era cierto, engañaba a su esposo James con el padre de Charlotte.

-Si yo era hija de la "mejor costurera de la ciudad" ¿Por qué nunca me vestiste como tal? Siempre preferiste a Charlotte ¡Pues claro! Era la hija de tu amante. Nunca te negaste a los trabajos para ella, a mí nunca me leíste un cuento pero a ella sí. Mi padre no merecía una mujerzuela como tú y ahora lo vas a pagar-

.

Se dirigió frente a Mamá Odie, quien la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Bien dicho Tiana. Ha sido una buena elección el haber hecho aquel pacto mental contigo para que conquistaras a Naveen y así recuperar tu forma humana. Como pago la quiero a ella, su carne es joven y puedo hacer mucho con toda esa frescura-

-Es toda tuya, no me importa haz lo que quieras-

Y así Mamá Odie se llevó a rastras la humanidad de Charlotte. La ofreció en sacrificio a sus dioses vudús, todo el cuerpo le era servible: los ojos, el corazón, las vísceras… De sus tripas hizo un exquisito caldo que degustó día tras día hasta terminarlo. Disecó su cara bonita y con su cabello hizo varios hechizos y conjuros.

.

-Y tú querido esposo mío, no eres más que un niño inútil y mimado. Serás torturado cada uno de los días del resto de tu vida hasta que seas capaz de disfrutarlo-

Se abrió un boquete en el suelo cayendo Naveen dentro de él hasta ser arrastrado a las desconocidas profundidades.

-Y tú "mamá" por zorra serás violada por los sapos y los dioses vudú lo que te resta de existencia, no te permitiré el placer de una muerte rápida-

Y a Eudora le ocurrió el mismo destino que Naveen. Tiana se acercó a las máscaras.

.

-He cumplido mi pago, todas estas almas son suyas. Ahora es su turno de cumplir el suyo-

Y en reverencia le tendieron un cofre con dinero y joyas, riqueza suficiente para heredarla hasta los hijos de sus hijos.

Los dioses vudú tomaron las almas de los invitados al que se suponía sería un alegre evento. Los tomaron de diferentes formas, algunos les dieron la muerte rápida degollándolos, a otros los asfixiaron o golpearon hasta matarlos… Al papá de Charlotte lo destazaron tal cual cerdo en el matadero…

A Louis el caimán, Tiana lo mató con sus propias manos y con su piel se mandó a hacer bolsos y zapatos. Del resto del cuerpo hicieron un exquisito bombo que ofreció como degustación única a los primeros clientes de su nuevo y elegante restaurante. Y con las pieles humanas de aquellos sacrificios forró los muebles del lugar.

Y así Tiana abrió su lujoso y famoso restaurante. Disfrutó de fama, reconocimiento y fortuna por cincuenta años, que fue su tiempo de vida como humana, aunque tuvo que cambiar de identidad varias veces ya que siempre permanecía joven.

.

Era esclava de los dioses vudú cada noche de luna llena. Volvía al pantano y se transformaba en la diosa errante, la ninfa y musa demoniaca de los sapos que habitaban en la zona, rodeada por ellos deambulaba toda la noche hasta que salía el cálido sol.

Cuando Tiana murió era una noche lluviosa, por eso los sapos en lunas lluviosas salen de su escondite, demandando la presencia de su musa. Los dioses vudú reclamaron el pago completo del trato, llevándose su alma hasta las profundidades de su reino para ser torturada sin descansar hasta el fin de los tiempos…

.

.

.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
